Through Death and Destruction There Comes Hope
by BloodKatana
Summary: After leaving Kiri Sakura finds that in her school there just might be someone who she can trust with the secret she kept hidden for so long. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto cause I would be rich and Naruto would never say Believe it!

**Summary**: After leaving Kiri Sakura finds that in her school there just might be someone who she can trust.

* * *

Through Death and Destruction There Comes Hope

_Chapter One_

People have told me that once you hit rock bottom you can only go up, but I seem to be falling further and further.

My life has been a living hell all because of one incident.

After the incident I lost all hope of ever being happy, but I was innocent and foolish enough to believe that my life couldn't get any worse… Boy was I wrong. Shortly after the incident I was taken to the hell hole I was to call home.

I was to live with my god father Satsu, who had also been named my new legal guardian. That same day I was taken to the hospital half dead as a failed suicide attempt. For this I was sent into rehab at the age of fourteen.

A year later I was released for they said I was in the right state of mind. The same day Satsu physically abused for the first of many time.

We lived in a town called Kiri where I went to a new school called Mist High. People always called the freak with the head or Emo girl for I never spoke and always had my hood on to try and hide a black eye or a fat lip that I had received from Satsu.

For a year we lived there before people started to ask questions. The school was curious as to why I missed so much school and doctor wondered about all the injuries I received weekly. So Satsu moved us to a small town called Kohona.

Today I was to start a new school by the name of Kohona High, which is where the office I am seated in is. As I wait for the overly cheerful sectary to pull up my schedule as I rub my arms through my jacket. This has become a habit of mine that I can't seem to stop.

When I finally hear her voice in an all too joyful tone I stop and look up to see the sectary walking over with a huge smile. She handed me a piece of paper saying she would show me to my first class, which happened to be AP English. After a while of following the sound of clicking heels echoing in my ears she came to a stop at a door and said, "Well here we go. If you have any questions and I mean any questions at all please feel free to ask me."

I reached for the door knob turning it slightly and opening the door to be greeted by many curious looks. I walked up to the teacher handing him my schedule. He took a quick glance at it before saying, "Well it looks like we have a new student. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno who just transferred from Mist High. I hope you will make her feel welcomed." He then turned to me and said, "My name is Mr. Iruka. You can sit by, hmm let me see…Sasuke Uchiha."

I take a quick glance to only see one seat open. I start walking to it not looking at anyone till I felt like some one was burning holes in me. As I look up I caught a pair of onyx eyes looking at me. Our eyes stayed connected for what seem like hours, but was only seconds as emerald looked into onyx ones.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

I want to thank every one that's reviewed and read my story and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

His eyes. There's something about his eyes that seems so…"Miss Haruno." I turn around breaking eye contact with those intensely cold dark orbs to see a look of announce on the teachers face.

"Miss Haruno I would highly appreciate it if you would sit down so I could continue class," yelled Mr. Iruka. I quickly took my seat as I heard some of my other class mates snickering.

After being seated for about a minute I heard, "Miss Haruno you also need to remove that hood of yours from your head for that is against school rules." Hearing those words caused my body to tense for a couple seconds before I slowly reached my hands up and removed my hood causing everyone to stare.

Whispers of do you think it's dyed and what a tacky color reached my ears as they looked upon my bubble gum pink chin length hair. I focused my eyes on my desk wishing I was allowed to wear my hood and silently praying that Satsu wouldn't hit my face anymore so I wouldn't have to make up some stupid excuse that no one would believe.

My teach got every one to calm down after awhile and started a lecture on grammar skills. I didn't really pay attention for I felt some staring at me so I glanced to my right to see the same onyx eyes looking at me. Before our eyes even had the chance to meet the bell rang and I rushed out hoping to avoid as many people as possible.

* * *

Those eyes. I don't know what it was, but there was something about that new girl's eyes that made it so I couldn't stop thinking about her. In my second in third period classes I found my self looking to see if I could get a glimpse of pink hair or those distant emerald eyes, but had no such luck. 

As my teacher would talk I would find myself thinking back to when she first walked into Mr. Iruka's class with her hood up over her hair and her eyes cast down on the floor. She seemed so shy and sad. Then our eyes met and the look in them seemed so familiar as if I had seen them before.

I also would think about how she tensed up when she was told to remove her hood as if she was scared to show herself to every one and how she just ignored people when they made comments about her hair. It's almost as if she didn't even cared what they said about her.

* * *

I had made it half way through the day avoiding getting yelled at by my Calculus and AP History teachers. Now all I had to do was make it through lunch. As I made my way to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria I could feel people staring at me, which made me feel uncomfortable for I was use to always being the girl every one ignored. 

Once I made it to the table I sat down and took out my drawing book trying to see if I could find any inspiration. I started to draw until I felt some one staring at me so I looked up to meet those same eyes I saw first hour on me.

My emerald eyes looked into his onyx ones making it seem as if we were the only one in the world. We stayed like this until I heard the ringing of the bell in my ears signaling that lunch was over. I quickly gathered my drawing book and returned in to my messenger bag as I made my way to the double doors that lead to the crowded hallway full of students hurrying to class.

* * *

Why can't I concentrate? I don't even know that girl yet I can't get that look in her eyes out of my mind it's almost as if every time I look into her eyes it's as if she can see into my past. 

Like at lunch when I could't help, but look at her. When she looked up and I saw those emerald eyes look into mine it's almost as if time stop. I felt as if we were the only people on Earth. Her eyes are so sad and there no light in them at all. I think her eyes just like mine are the key to knowing why she is so shy and scared. Wait a minute what am I thinking. Why do I even care? I'm the ice prince I shouldn't care about her, but why can't I stop thinking about her.

I just met her today and yet it feels like I've know her forever. Heck I haven't even said a word to her, yet it feels like I have said a thousand. I can't belive after four years of not giving a crap about no one in just one day that has changed. Wait a second did I just say I care about her. No way. I don't even know her.

"Mr. Uchiha am I boring you," I jumped at the voice of my teacher interupting my thoughts. I said nothing as if I didn't even hear him after all school will be out in two minutes. He was getting pissed and I knew it. Just when he opened his mouth to say something the bell rang and I was out of there in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Finally my first day at Kohona High was over. After lunch everything went okay. The other students left me alone in art, drama, and chours. Once those three classes were done I hurried of the school property so I could advoid running into those eyes. 

I don't know what it was, but something about the way his eyes reminded me of something sort of freaked me out. Plus the fact that every time I would see him our eyes wouldn't more from staring at one another unless something or some one would interupt us. Thinking back to the look he had in his eyes made me wish that our eyes would never meet like that again for I fear that I might not be able to keep my shield up and he might figure something out.

While I was going over this in my mind I continued on my way to the new house wishing I didn't have to go there for I had a feeling Satsu would beat me tonight. As I was walking I cold wind blew but making me shiver as it kissed my skin. For the begining of November it was pretty cold.

Soon I came to the iron gates that lead to the new front door of the hell I lived in. I could see Satsu's crimson red Lamborghini parked in the garage so I knew he was waiting for me. When I reached the door I turned the knob as slow and quietly as possible hoping that I could get to my room unheard. As I finished closing the door I felt a someone breathing on the back of my neck. All I could think was oh shit.

* * *

Well that's it for now, so I hope you liked it and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but with all the school work and stuff I haven't had the time.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I tried to move, but my whole body was stiff. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Satsu I just knew it was. My assumptions were proven when he leaned closer to my ear his warm breath tickling my ear as he whispered, "It's been so long since I last disciplined you, unfortunately for you I can't touch that pretty little face of yours."

Chills ran down my spine for I knew what was to come. Satsu reached around grabbing my arms spinning me so I faced him, then throwing me against the door with my arms pinned above my head. While one hand held both my wrist the other slide down my body brushing his fingers against my breast and slowly trailing them down till he reached my abdominal.

I didn't try to fight him for I knew he would hurt me ten times worse if I did. He always said he was trying to break my fighting spirit and every time he beat me a little more would fade away. Before he did anything I felt his weight against my body as he leaned into me and said, "Looks like you finally learned to stop fighting me Sa-ku-ra, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easier on you this time after all it has been two weeks. Hasn't it?" Another chill shot down my spine as he stopped leaning on me and he removed his hand from my stomach. Within seconds his fist made contact with my stomach making me grit my teeth in pain for I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of causing me to scream in pain.

He continued this for what felt like hours, but was only minutes as he punched me in my ribs, chest, and sides. When he stopped he let go of me, but I was to weak to stand so I fell to the ground with a thud in pain as he chuckled and walked away leaving me there. He didn't take more then five steps when my vision blurred and everything became black.

* * *

From the moment I opened the door my heart sank into oblivion but I didn't know why yet. As I threw my things from school down I went straight to the refrigerator to grab a drink. Turning away from the fridge and popping the top of my soda I saw a letter which instantly screamed out to me and caught my full attention. Picking up the envelope as if it was instantly garbage I looked at the address to see who it was from. Anger instantly shot through me. "Itachi," I muttered with slight discomfort and hate as I set my soda down on the table. Pulling up a chair and sitting down I opened it rather slowly as my mind asked why I was even daring to read anything from Itachi. 

As I read the letter I instantly regretted it for anger shot though my entire body for he wrote:

_Dear little brother,_

_Remember the little business I started not more then two months ago? It now practically owns Konoha, yes my store Sharigan has prospered into a top company that owns pretty much every store. Oh but off of my glory for a second I wouldn't mind hearing something about my worthless little brother. Yet again if you're reading this then at least I can be proud that my weakling of a brother isn't a bum, yet. Well if you ever get stuck in a hard place I'd have no problem helping you if you begged and groveled well enough. See you later twerp._

_Itachi _

_P.S. I'm also moving back to Konoha in a couple weeks. _

I instantly crumpled the letter up an threw it in my garbage can as I got up an ran into my bed room. My blood boiling I reach for the box I kept under my bed. Opening up the lid I saw what I was looking for. Quickly removing my arm warmers I pick up the cold metal blade and pressed it to my wrist. I slowly dragged it across both of my wrist dropping the blade with a clank when it hit the wood floor.

Lying back on my bed I watch as the crimson liquid flowed from my wrist streaking down the sides and soaking into my navy sheets. I stayed like that for a couple minutes as numbness spread throughout my body. After a while I sat up and reached for a towel. Pressing it against my wrist I couldn't help, but think that I'm nothing but weak and foolish just like he said. That teme making me feel like I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Every time. Every god damn time he sends me a letter or some one compares me to my older brother I resort to this hoping that this time I'll have the strength to end this life of mine.

I don't even know why I didn't go though with it this time it's not like I have any one that cares if I live or die and I don't care about anyone, but those sad emerald eyes. Not again. How come that girl's sad and painful eyes keep popping into my mind? After that all I thought about were those eyes. I never really knew I could see any body with eyes that would remind me so much of mine.

That was the last thought I had before I let sleep willing take me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. **

* * *

**Once again I am really sorry about not updating, but I will try to update sooner this time.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I am extremely sorry about not updating soon, but between being sick almost every week and major writer's block I didn't have time to type anything. I really hope you can forgive me for not updating for such a long time and I also hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

I was lost in the oblivion of nothingness, but it ended when pain shot through my body causing my muscles to spasm. My eyes shot open to be greeted with darkness. Slowly the memories of the beating I had received came back to me along with all the pain. The cool surface of the tile floor beneath my body helped to dual the ache of my body, but I knew I couldn't sleep here without being in even worst pain tomorrow.

Carefully I moved my arms to help support my weight. The slightest moved I made sent a shot of pain straight to my brain making me wince. Once my hands were flat against the floor I pushed up till I was in the position so I could crawl. Ignoring the searing pain rushing through my body I crawled up the stairs to the second floor till I reach my room.

After I made it to my sanctuary I looked the door before crawling to the mattress on the floor collapsing onto. A few minutes of regaining my strength I reached over to the nightstand. Sliding a drawer open I felt around till my hand made contact with the icy metal surface of the razor blade I hid in there. Grasping it in my hand I pulled it out and rolled up my jacket sleeve. Holing the razor firmly I dragged it across my wrist four time releasing all the pain, anger, and self hate I felt right now only to be replaced by numbness.

When a couple of minutes passed and I could feel the crimson liquid start to cascade down my arm I grabbed a towel from underneth my pillow. I applied pressure to the gashes stopping the blood as my thought wondered back to the days events and staying mainly on one person.

That boy with the haunted onyx eyes seemed to occupy my mind. God how could some one I don't even know have the ability to make it past the wall I've built around me. I could feel tiredness kicking in so I gave up on trying to figure the question out as I allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

**I know the chapters short, but I will start working on the next one as soon as I can so please don't hate me.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**To all my reader's,**

**I am really sorry for not updating this story for a while, but I have a major case of writers block when it comes to this story. So I'm going to postpone this story until I can figure out how to continue it. This way I can focus on finishing the next chapter to another Sasuke x Sakura fic I am writing. It's called Better Than Me, so check it out and again I'm sorry about having to postpone this story.**

**I'm really sorry,**

**BloodKantana**


End file.
